Your demons
by Meeandyou
Summary: Dramione. 6th year. Hermione and Draco is in a relationship, but he thinks they have to stop it for her safety. They end up fighting, but how does it go? One shot. A little smut


"Draco"

"No Hermione, you know it's wrong"

How could he do this to her? How could he breakup with her? Just because he thought she cared about things like that. She stepped closer to him, afraid that he might turn away from her.

He looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes, and he knew that it was the fear of him. But he didn't want her to be afraid. He wanted her to understand, he _needed _her to understand. He took a step closer to her and took her hand. Now he could feel her heat trough their cloths.

"Look into my eyes Hermione. Its dark inside, you can see it. It's where my demons hide. And look at my arm; you know I got the mark. You know I had to take it"

She tried not to look at his arm. She knew it was there, she had seen it, but she didn't like getting reminded on it. She tried turning away, but he just slid his hands around her waist. His body was now pressed against her own, and her face was just inches from his.

"No, don't turn away. You have to understand that that's why we can't be together, it's my demons."

"But Draco, you should know I don't care about the mark. That I don't care about the Draco on the outside, the one you show to people around you, but the Draco one the inside. I have seen the true you. Not the death eater, not the demon as you call it. But the compassionate, beautiful and caring you. The one that found me in an empty classroom, crying, because I got some silly words thrown in my face. The one that took care of me that night, and comforted me."

She decided to try another tactic to get him to stay. She put her arms around his neck, not once taking her eyes of his. "I don't care about anything but you and me, us. I don't care about what my friends will say, or your friends. I don't care about the fact that you are a death eater. You don't have to be like your father."

"But you don't understand. It's my fate. It's my fate to be a death eater. It's my fate to serve the dark lord. And it's my fate to be like my father, even if I don't want to. And you know I don't, you know that if I got the chance I would have changed sides the minute I met you this year. I would have done it without having to think twice. But I don't have that choice, it's my fate 'mione." He tried halfheartedly to push her away, but she just held on tighter.

"I can hear you saying it's your fate Draco, but I don't believe it. It doesn't have to be like that. You say it's up to fate, I say it's up to us to make. You don't have to let fate control your life, if you don't like it you can change it! You don't have to be like that. What the hell, your nothing like that!"

She pressed her body closer to his, trying to get him to change his mind. Suddenly he pushed her away, fast enough that she didn't manage to hold on. He finally understood what she was doing, and he didn't like it. He liked the feeling of her body against his, but not that she thought that if it was something that would make him stay, that it was her body. Her really hot, sexy body.

"No Hermione, don't do this. Don't get to close, to attached, to me. You know I'm not good for you"

"But Draco, its already to late. I'm close to you. I care about you. You know what? I'm pretty sure I love you. I do love you, but it's obvious that you don't feel the same, that I'm just someone you go to for a quick shag. Because you would try to change side in this war if you cared. You know I have talked to Dumbledore and that the order would protect you. And I even talked to Harry, and he is ok with it!"

Draco stared at her, in total lack of words. She loved him? But, but… she returned his feelings! He had known he loved her a long time, probably since she had punched him in their third year. He had never told her. He guessed he was afraid. Afraid that she didn't love him back, afraid of rejection. But never had he thought that she maybe did love him, that she did care about him. Not until now.

"You love me? Hermione" he didn't finish that sentence, he was to busy taking her in his arm and lifting her up twirling around. He was sure he was smiling like a crazy person, but he didn't care. He put her down and gave her a hard kiss before he continued.

" Hermione, you have no idea how long I have been waiting and hoping to hear you say those words! Probably since you punched me in the face in our third year." He kissed her again.

"Does that mean that you care about me too? I understand if you don't love me because, just as Snape has said a couple of times, I have been nothing but a stuck up know-it-all"

"Care? I love you!"

"Really? You are not just saying that because I did?" He saw the doubt in her eyes. She really doubted his feelings towards her.

When he didn't answer, Hermione looked down. It was clear that he regretted saying he loved her.

"Look at me" she heard him say and she did as he said. "In my whole life I have told two women that I love them and really meant it. One of them is my mother, because unlike my father she is a really good woman, she really cares about me and has helped me trough so much. Do you know who the other person is?"

"Parkinson?"

"Ugh, how can you even think I would say that to her that ugly bitch. I have more taste then that." He smirked. " In fact I would say I have quite good taste." Hermione looked up at him confused.

"And they call you the brightest witch of our age. Its you! You Hermione!"

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you"

As soon as the words left his mouth she took his face in her hands, and dragged his mouth down to meet hers in a kiss. She tried to show him how much she loved him in that one kiss. He was surprised, but he was a quick thinker and it only took him a couple of seconds to respond. The kiss wasn't the most heated they had shared, but it was filled with love. The love they felt for each other.

"So, will you try to change side? For me? You can take your mother with you, because I believe you when you say that she is a good person. She has to be to raise such a amazing son."

"Okey, I will. But it is just because you just called me amazing." He smirked.

"You are such a narcissist you know that?"

"A what? A narcissist? What the fuck is that?"

She smirked. "Don't bother your cute, little head with that." She gave him a peck on his lips. "We both know that I'm the smart one in this relationship, and that you should listen to me and do what I say." She smirked and turned and ran down the corridor, knowing exactly what would come when he got his head around what she just said.

She was half way down when she heard him start running after her and yelling. "Hey! A Malfoy will not be bossed around and I'm not stupid!"

**So what do you think? Please leave a review.**


End file.
